A Memorable Vacation
by gleekygirl444
Summary: Six of the Glee members decide to take a trip to Florida after graduation, and all is well until a great white shark goes hungry happy and attempts to devour them all! My first fic, just loosely based off Jaws. Quick, Brittana,St.Berry. M for later chaps.


**Hello everyone! Well, this is my first fic and if the story totally sucks, my deep apologies! Review and comment? I'll try to post chapters as quickly as possible, but if I don't I'm so sorry! This is based on two of the three OTPS, Quick and Brittana. I also love Tike. and Finchel are tied with me, so yeah.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BEING USED. [I wish I did]

* * *

><p>"Sweet, our beach house is <em>perfect<em>!" Quinn exclaimed happily, running up the steps to the beach house Santana's parents kindly paid for, for two whole weeks. "Lopez, you did well." The blonde grinned, opening the white front door and skipping inside, happier than she'd ever been in the past year. School just ended, she graduated, and she was on vacation with her boyfriend Puck, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Jesse! It was perfect, and she couldn't have been more thrilled about it. "Don't wait for us." Santana said under her breath, but still smiling, as she entered the beach house and was mesmerized just like Quinn. Brittany crept up behind her, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her ear. "Are the rooms big?" She asked seductively in Santana's ear, walking towards the stairs. Santana's breath caught in her throat, and she grabbed Britt's hand tightly. "Let's go find out." The Latina climbed the stairs two at a time, and found a big, open bedroom with a queen bed and purple furniture and bedspread. There was two dressers, and a huge window that had a captivating picture of the beach. "DIBS ON THE PURPLE ROOM!" Santana and Brittany shouted in sync. Quinn was sitting in the second of the three bedrooms, an exact replica of Santana and Brittany's room, except a pale blue instead of purple. Puck entered the room cautiously, hoping it wasn't Berry and making out and he'd picked the wrong room. He was relieved, however, to see his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the bed, smiling to herself. "Hi babe." He grinned, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her tightly. Quinn just smiled and leaned onto his lap, for the first time in a long time, she was genuinely happy.

Rachel and Jesse were last to enter the house, and they walked where the other two couples had gone, up the stairs and to the only vacant room they could find. It was opposite side of the hall as the other two rooms, so their room, an exact replica of the other two except in a pasty yellow, had a view of the backyard and not the beach. Neither were that much bothered by it, and shrugged it off. The small girl sat on the bed, hands folded in her lap. "Well, Jesse. Since our relationship has been going nowhere but up since we rekindled our love a few months prior to now, I may suggest that we take our relationship to the next level soon, and well…" She trailed, fidgeting uncomfortably in her spot. A smirk grew on Jesse's face. "Rachel, are you suggesting we have _sex_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rachel squirmed, and then finally nodded to him. "Well, I suppose I am." He smirked, once again. "Alright. But now, beach?" He questioned, holding up a pair of swim trunks and grinning goofily. Giggling, the brunette nodded and grabbed a bikini from her bag, entering the connected bathroom to their room and changing.

An hour later, all six were sprawled on the beach, tanning and letting the sun dance across their face as the three couples cuddled happily. Suddenly, Puck sat up. "Wanna go swimming?" He asked, looking at Quinn. "Sure." She shrugged, looking at the rest of their group. "Anyone up for a swim?" The entire group stood up, and walked to the water's edge, smiling when they found the warm, welcoming temperature they felt from the water. Once they were about waist deep, Puck grabbed Quinn bridal style and tossed her a few feet farther, grinning. Once she resurfaced, she jumped on his back playfully and tackled him down to the water. The couple splashed and played, while the rest of the group laughed and floated gently through the water. Everything was so calm and quiet, and seemed so right. The group got cold, and they all filed out of the water and back to the beach house, happy and without a care in the world.

"Fabray, hurry the _hell_ up with the shower because Britts and I wants to gets our clean on!" Santana angrily yelled, slamming her fists down on the bathroom door for the eighth time. The door opened and an angry Quinn stepped out, rolling her eyes at the two girls. "Have fun." She said sarcastically, entering her and Puck's shared room. He was in the kitchen with Jesse, looking for a phonebook, so they could order pizza. She dropped her towel and pulled on some clothes, brushing her hair out quickly and retreating downstairs. "Hi." She said, plopping into a seat on one of the couches in the enormous living room. "Hey babe." Puck said, sitting next to her and kissing her lightly. "Did you order pizza?" She asked, her stomach growling. "Yeah! It's gonna be twenty minutes, though." He whispered in her ear. "I know how to spend the time…" He kissed down her cheek. Looking at him with a devious smile, she nodded and grabbed his hand, walking to the now empty beach. It was supper time, and the majority of the beach goers went home. Sitting in the sand with her in his lap, he kissed her roughly, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She moaned into the kiss and leaned on top of him, kissing deeply and lost in him. His tongue traced her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to allow him access. Their tongues were battling each other. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and just as he was about to pull it off, he heard an annoying voice yell from the beach house. "Puck, Quinn, get the hell in here! I wants to get my beer on, and you needs to use your fake ID." Santana said, mainly to Puck. He cursed in his brain and picked Quinn off the sand, wrapping an arm around her and retreating to the house.

Later that night, after eating four entire large pizzas and chugging down as much beer as their bodies could handle, all six fell immediately asleep with peaceful dreams and not a bit of restless sleeping. The three couples finally felt like their lives were _right_ and it was a nice change to not have any drama weighed down on their shoulders like an annoying buzzing in your ear that wouldn't go away. Way out in the ocean, even the waves were calm –almost non-existent. The animals swam peacefully, well, all but one. A vicious predator swam in circles, hungry and violent. Lucky for him, there was 6 pieces of fresh, mouthwatering meat just waiting to be devoured.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. I feel in time I'll have long chapters, hopefully! So I'm seeing this having anywhere bewteen 5 and 10 chapters, and is rated M for later chapters. Please review?<strong>


End file.
